My Heart Will Go On
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Has a few words from the song "My Heart Will Go On" By Celine Dion. But anywayway, Rini is dying. Will Helios come before she dies?


Sailor Moon Mini's

Presents

"My Heart Will Go On"

~Dedicated to the people with cancer~

Fish-eye walked out to go to the mailbox. She opened it to find a letter from Chrystal Tokyo addressed to Helios. That was unusual. She slowly opened it(even though she wasn't suppose to) and she read:

Dear Helios,

First let me tell you hello my dear friend. How are you? I'm sorry to bug you, and my mother and father wouldn't usually let me write you letters because you are too busy but this time they said this was acceptable. I am diagnosed with leukemia, sadly. The doctors say I have one year to live. Therefore, I want to make the best out of it. I was wondering if you could see me at least one time before I go. Thank-you so much.

Your friend,

Rini

Fish-eye's eyes filled up with tears as she read the note over and over again. That poor sweet child. She was only ten now, she believed. Helios would be so devastated. He was so close to her, and he spoke about her. She couldn't let him read this or he might be depressed. She stuffed it in her pocket, wiped away her tears, and went inside.

~Close to a year later~

Helios was cleaning his office (Finally). He sighed. It was a clutter and he finally had a chance to clean. When then a pink note and a little perfume coming from it. He unfolded it and it read:

Dear Helios,

First let me tell you hello my dear friend. How are you? I'm sorry to bug you, and my mother and father wouldn't usually let me write you letters because you are too busy but this time they said this was acceptable. I am diagnosed with leukemia, sadly. The doctors say I have one year to live. Therefore, I want to make the best out of it. I was wondering if you could see me at least one time before I go. Thank-you so much.

Your friend,

Rini

He gasped. He never seen the note so he didn't know how old it was. Fish-eye must've not showed it to him because she was the one who usually checked the mail. He walked out furiously to the lake where Fish-eye, Hawks-eye, and Tigers-eye lazily sat around. "Fish-eye explain this" Helios demanded. She got up and recognized the letter. "Where'd you find this?" She asked. "Never mind that. When did you get this?" He asked. "About a year ago, I-" But before she could finish, he ran and turned into Pegasus, heading for Chrystal Tokyo, hoping it wasn't to late.

He touched ground and ran for the gate. "Who goes there?" One of the guards said at the gate. "It's….Helios….of….Ellysion…open…up" He said out of breath. The doors open and he ran inside. "Where's the princess?" He asked. "In her room. It should be upstairs to the left and it should be the first door on your right" Another guard said. He ran upstairs and he found her room. Two guards was standing there "Halt! No body goes through" One guard yelled. "But I need to see the princess" Helios pleaded. "Let him in" He heard a crying woman's voice try to yell back. He guessed it was the queen's the guards opened it and closed it when he got in.

He slid on his knees to her bed side as Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, and all the scouts looked at him, crying. His sweet maiden was lying in her bed, pale. Her eyes were closed. "_Please don't tell me I'm too late_" He thought. He held her hand and kissed it as tears fell from his eyes. "H-Helios?" She opened her eyes half way weakly. "I'm so sorry Rini, I didn't see your letter until today. Fish-eye kept it from me" He cried, couldn't bare to look in her eyes. "Its okay" She said quietly, as tears rolled down her face. "I'm just glad I get to see you more time. I'm sorry to hold you back of your duties." She whispered. "If I would've seen the note sooner, I would've came everyday" He replied.

Suddenly, they hear a baby crying. Neo-Queen Serenity hesitated, but then got up and went out. "Did I tell you, have a new baby sister. Her name is Chibi-Chibi" Rini gave a weak smile. A guard suddenly rushed in. "I'm sorry to bother you your majesty but, there has been an evil force found outside the Earth's atmosphere. We need you and the scouts right away" He said. King Endymion kissed her head and he got up and walked out with the scouts following behind.

"Helios…come closer" She whispered. He came closer. She put her hand on his cheek. "I'm scared Helios" Rini cried softly. "It's okay my young maiden. I'll be here until you go" Helios said. "I just wanted you to tell you my dreams, just before I left" Rini smiled. "You may not know this, but I know. You wanted to become a lady just like your mother" He smiled back. "That's not all" Rini's voice grew softer. Helios looked at her quizzically. "The other one was to see you again. That's because" She paused. "I love you" She kissed his lips. "You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on" Those were the last words she said when she fell back. Her skin grew cold and her eyes closed forever.

He cried hard, staying until she was buried. It was the day he had finally experienced love. The very first time he had hurt like that. His heart ripped into two. But he knew she was in a better place, and she was always be in his heart, never leaving it.


End file.
